DE 10 2009 031 981 A1, which can be attributed to the applicant, has disclosed both a method of said type and a torsional profile of said type. In the method in said document, to produce the torsional profile, a blank has a longitudinally directed U-shaped depression provided therein at a distance from its face ends. The legs of the thus deformed blank, which legs are formed adjacent to the depression, are subsequently bent so as to be substantially parallel to one another and to the central longitudinal axis of the depression. The bent legs are deformed into a tubular shape in the regions adjacent to the face ends of the blank, such that the longitudinal edges of said legs are in contact, and said bent legs are, in the longitudinal section with the depression, deformed into an O-shape in a manner adapted to the contour of the depression. Finally, the longitudinal edges of the deformed legs are welded to one another, such that the then finished torsional profile is produced for further use.
However, in the case of the torsional profile produced in accordance with the method known from DE 10 2009 031 981 A1, the bent legs of the blank bear directly against the delimiting walls of the depression formed into the blank, such that said legs are in direct contact with one another. Torsional profiles produced in this way duly have adequate torsional strength, in particular for automotive applications, such as is required in particular in safety-relevant areas in the automotive sector for such torsional profiles. However, such torsional profiles have inherent in them the undesired characteristic that, under torsional load, under some circumstances, undesired noise is generated since the bent legs of the blank and the delimiting walls of the depression formed into the blank in the middle longitudinal section, which can be subjected to torsional load, rub against one another. Said noises may in this case lie in a frequency range which is unpleasant or even harmful to human hearing, such that torsional profiles of said type are not suitable for comfortable operation of a motor vehicle.